warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Denial Bursa
| faction = Corpus | type = Ranged | weapon = Plasma Rifle, Missile Artillery, Slowing orb, Blinding beam | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = 700 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Shockwave Bash | specialbodyparts = Console: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} The Denial Bursa is one of the three types of Bursa introduced in Operation False Profit, specializing in crowd-control and area-denial attacks. While most of it is protected by heavy armor, the back panel of the Denial Bursa represents its weakest point and holds a hackable console, which can only be accessed after the Bursa is incapacitated. Hacking the Bursa allows Tenno to turn it against the enemy for a short duration before expiring. They have been added as regular enemies in and have a high chance of spawning whenever alarms are triggered in a Corpus mission of level 15 or higher. Tactics *While the Console cannot be hacked in combat, shooting it inflicts triple damage. *Bursas are notably less agile compared to the MOA variants. *All four of 's abilities are fully effective on all 3 variants of Bursa with no duration reduction or diminishing returns. By using or (preferably Banish, if playing Solo, as it's less likely to get caught in a Nullifier bubble) to push them into the Rift Plane, followed by to disable them, and a cast of to ensure they remain in the Rift Plane, a squad or even a solo player may easily dispatch Bursas. *As the defensive Bursa type, Denial Bursas operate by finding a choke point between map tiles (i.e. doors) and deploying an energy barricade that prevents Tenno from advancing. Tenno trying to walk through the bars will suffer heavy damage with its associated proc, along with a Dispel to any active buffs. **While the barricade itself is largely invulnerable, the projectors that create it are not. Destroying the projectors (with weapons fire and certain Warframe abilities such as 's ) will deactivate the barricade. **The Bursa will often loiter near the barricade, using its Shockwave Bash to knock players into it for almost certain death. As such, it is recommended to bring the field down (by destroying the field projectors) before engaging the Bursa. *The Denial Bursa is mostly armed with utility firearms: Its primary weapon shoots an orb which emits energy beams that slow nearby Tenno, and it occasionally fires beams to blind up to two Tenno. It is also equipped with volley-firing missile launchers similar to the Jackal's. *The Denial Bursa is equipped with two Riot Shields, which it can deploy forward to block the stunning or knockback effects of Warframe powers and abilities. However, the Bursa cannot move while the shields are deployed, allowing fast-acting Tenno to circle behind it and attack its weak point. *The Denial Bursa emits a short-range aura that reduces armor and slows shield regeneration. *The Denial Bursa is resistant to stunning and crowd control abilities. ** 's and 's will both affect the Bursa. However, it will recover quicker than other units. ** 's is most effective, as it will both immobilize the Bursa and make it more vulnerable to damage. *Another effective (if slow) method is to use ' to trap the Bursa and drain it. However, doing so will not create a sand shadow. *Using a heavy damage weapon like in tandem with 's ability to stun Denial Bursas can make quick work of them. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa can spawn within 30 seconds. After the initial Bursa is killed, a random Bursa will spawn every 60-180 seconds until alarms are reset. Needs more testing **In Capture missions, after the capture target is collected, alarms are disabled and Bursas will stop spawning and enemies do not have the ability to reactivate alarms afterwards. *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 — Venus and Phobos. This stipulation is ignored if it is a Nightmare mission or an endless mission (Defense, Excavation, Interception, Survival). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. *Successfully hacking any defeated Bursa unit will cause it to immediately drop whatever loot it is carrying, rather than dropping its loot upon death. *On Sorath, Europa, a Denial Bursa can spawn during the transportation of the objective. *Narcissus, Pluto has a chance to spawn a Bursa 60-seconds after triggering the alarms. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means ''"stock exchange" ''in several languages. Bugs *Using on allied bursa will sometimes revert it to hostile state. Patch History *Removed high pitched ringing from the Denial Bursa’s flash bang ability and replaced with something less susceptible to fatigue. *Bursas will now drop the items from their 'hacked' drop tables immediately after being hacked rather than when they die after being hacked so that players do not need to stick around until their life timer expires. *Fixed Bursas being unhackable after dying while attempting to hack. *Fixed Denial Bursa's slow orb effect lingering indefinitely even if the orb despawns. *Bursa spawning is now disabled for the duration of the Raptors' mission (was previously duration of boss fight). This fixes Bursas following you into the boss fight after triggering the alarm before initiating the boss fight. *Adjusted the minimum level of Bursas to help spread out their presence across the Star Chart: **Mission Level 15+ = Denial Bursa *Fixed numerous issues with enemy projectiles being able to affect players through solid objects. *Fixed Bursa's spawning in boss battles that they’re not intended to join. *Bursas will now count as killed for Exterminate / Defense as soon as they go into pre-death so they won't hold up these mission modes. *Fixed a script-error that would occur if the target was destroyed while a Bursa was winding up. *Fixed a crash related to Bursas. *Bursas will no longer drop Common Mods (Revenge, Ammo Drum). *Increased the Mod drop rate on hacked Bursas. *Fixed Bursa’s not eventually dying after being hacked in Corpus Extermination missions. *Fixed a crash related to Denial Bursas. *Reduced the turn rate of Bursas so that they are slightly easier to flank. *Fixed an error that caused Bursas to constantly spawn regardless of alarm status in a Mission. *Bursa weapon damage has been reduced. *Bursa overall health and armor has been reduced. *Bursa front-facing damage reduction has been reduced. *Bursa’s will no longer spawn when the alarms are active during the Blast Door stage on Corpus Ship Sabotage. *Fixed Bursa MOAs not properly reporting their kills as belonging to a player in challenges after they’ve been hacked. *Fixed Bursa spawning mechanics to prevent unlimited spawns in missions where alarms could not be disabled. *Fixed an issue with Bursas being stuck on their platforms in the Divine Will Tactical Alert. *Corpus Bursa MOAs make a return to the battlefield! *Slightly increased the Isolation Bursa’s ability cooldowns. *Fixed players not receiving any credits / Operation completion if they participate in a Bursa MOA hack in a party with a player that had no Void Offerings in their inventory. Players affected by this will be reimbursed appropriate to Credits lost through this error. *Event Scoring will now allow for the level of the Bursa to act as a multiplier for your score. The higher level the Bursa, the greater your score. *Fixed Bursa MOA reinforcements not properly spawning to defend the Bursa MOA, and adjusted the levels of the enemy reinforcements. *Bursa MOA’s radial blind cooldown has been increased from 16s to 30s. *Bursa MOA’s radial blind range has been decreased from 90m to 15m. *Updated various audio effects on Bursa MOA’s attacks. *Fixed an issue that allowed you to use your Void Offerings via the Gear Menu when you were close to a Bursa. The intended way for your offering to be retrieved was via hacking the Bursa’s back panel, not by using the Gear menu. This is what lead to the majority of score-related & credit consumption bugs. Now that it is fixed, we will begin working on the reimbursement script. *Introduced as part of Operation: False Profit. }} See also *Operation False Profit, the Event that introduced the Bursa. *Drover Bursa, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. *Isolator Bursa, the support-oriented Bursa type. *Tactical Alert Divine Will, reintroduced the Bursa. Sources es:Bursa Negador fr:Boursier Refuseur Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Category:Bursa